1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an expanding file with a removable tote box for use in carrying documents in an organized manner within a filing compartment, and also larger articles in a compartment separate from the divided filing compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Briefcases with expandable files constructed in them have been utilized for many years. However, conventional briefcases with expanding files typically lack the capability of carrying larger, bulky documents or nondocument items in an organized manner. As a consequence, if larger documents are carried within the compartment of a briefcase, they will sometimes tumble about and damage papers stored in the expanding file located within the briefcase.